It is conventional practice in the rubber industry to adhere rubber textile, glass fiber and/or steel wire by utilizing one of two methods. The "in situ" formation of an adhesive resin at the rubber-cord interface is used primarily with brass-coated steel wire in the fabrication of steel-belted radial tires while the dip coating of textile fibers or of isocyanate-epoxy pretreated or chlorinated phenol pretreated polyester fibers prior to embedding in the rubber stock by vulcanization is the conventional procedure used with non-steel cords. The present invention relates to the latter procedure. Conventional dip coating is done using, as the adhesive coating, a mixture of a styrene-butadiene-vinylpyridine rubber latex and a resorcinol-formaldehyde resin. This is widely known as the RFL system.